


Monster Reborn

by RussianHatter



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Descent into Madness, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't expect it to happen again. For his life just to flip in one day, in one night. But here he was, wishing that things were different, that he weren't so...alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frankenstein’s Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802497) by [Innwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/pseuds/Innwich). 



> This is a sequel to Frankenstein’s Monster by Innwich who gave me permission to continue her story! Gotta say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!
> 
> Here’s the link if you want to read that story first!:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2802497

 

Waylon ran. He ran until his lungs burned then continued to run, only one thing in his head. He had to get to the police. The street gravel dug into his bare feet but even months after being in that asylum, his feet were still adaptable to it. He didn't dare look down, he knew that blood covered him just like back then. It burned through his clothes and made his hands feel like fire. The image of his wife, of _Lisa_ just lying there, struggling to breath, was burnt into his eyelids.

 

She saved her last breath to say his name...

 

Oh gods...

 

Waylon choked on another sob. He wanted to just collapse and cry but he couldn't, not yet. He needed to be strong, even though he had no strength left. He had to be strong for his kids now, his precious boys who he...Oh gods, he left them with Gluskin. But...Eddie didn't hurt children, he wouldn't! He wasn’t like his dad!

 

Waylon could only pray he was right.

 

Finally, the police building was in his sight and he practically crashed into the doors, trying to get them to open faster.

 

"Please!" He blurted out as soon as he stepped one foot inside, "You have to-" he lost his breath and for a moment he was _furious_ with himself. The woman behind the desk was already calling other officers in the building and he could _hear_ them running further inside the building. He took in a deep breath and rushed out, "Eddie killed her! He's still there! He got out! You have to help!!"

 

Another officer burst into the lobby and then more. They began shouting, trying to talk to him but...he couldn't hear _them_. His heart beat too loud in his ears but then he understands, they were asking for his address. Waylon stuttered out the answer and five left to go. Waylon tried to follow but two others were holding him back.

 

"Sir, sir! You need to stay here!" One said and Waylon felt a cold sweat envelope him.

 

"W-what? No! I need to go! My sons, my boys are still there! Lisa-..oh god Lisa..." Waylon felt his eyes burn but he couldn't break down yet, he had to get back to his boys, "I'm going! You can't stop me!"

 

"Alight, sir. I'll take you there just calm down." The same one said, calming their tone from urgent to gentle. Waylon nodded, feeling the tight clamp around his lungs loosen.

 

They got to another squad car and drove. Waylon didn't know how long he took to get to the station but it took less to get to home. He didn't get out of the car straight away, too scared, too...weak, but then he thought of his boys and knew he _had_ to. Anything for his boys. Waylon got out of the car and stumbled to his door.

 

Another officer came out and they held up their hands, "Sir, you shouldn't come in."

 

"My boys, where are my boys?" Waylon asked then looked past the officer, "Daniel! Jonathan!" he called out, hoping for a reply, "Where are you!"

 

"...Sir," the fact that the officer sounded reluctant made Waylon's attention snap back to the man, "...We didn't find anyone in the house."

 

"...What?"

 

The officer went silent then took a breath but before he could repeat that _horrible_ news, Waylon interrupted him, saying, “Y-You’re kidding right?”

 

“No, sir. The back down was open and we have a few men searching the surrounding area. Don’t worry, we will do our best to find your boys.”

 

Waylon felt his throat tighten yet he wanted to _scream_. Why was this happening to him!?! He was free! He had gotten out! He had been doing his _fucking best_ to get past EVERYTHING! He still had problems; he stole batteries and hoarded them like a life source. He couldn’t handle hearing the word ‘ _Darling_ ’ without thinking that he was back in the Asylum. And now this…

 

Mount Massive had taken everything from him again…

 

It was almost…funny…

 

Waylon felt his lips twitch and his hands tremble. He slapped his hands over his mouth as _delirious_ _giggles_ escaped him. It didn’t help and soon he was outright _laughing_ , a bit high-pitched and _hysterical_. He fell to his knees, clutching his aching stomach as tears streamed down his face. He laughed so hard that he _couldn’t breathe_ …and really?

 

_He wished he’d stop._

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Two months…two dreadful, soul crushing months had passed since that night. They tried to get him to move to another home but he wouldn’t. Never. What if his kids came back? It didn’t matter that Li-…the blood wouldn’t completely come out of the wood flooring. Waylon put a rug over it. It didn’t matter that he could still smell the tang of iron, heavy and bitter on his tongue and in his nose.

 

He just…he had to wait. No one was giving up…right? The police said that they would find his boys. He just had to be patient and help out whenever he could…and he didn’t. Waylon still went out every weekend and posted flyers around the parks and asked people if they had seen his precious boys.

 

He’d never give up, it didn’t matter that he still saw Lis- his wife lying on the living room floor, blood still pooling beneath her as she took her final breath.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Four months now. He’s still counting the days as they creep by.

 

“Waylon…” John spoke, the one friend who still hasn’t left Waylon since Mount Massive.

 

“…” Waylon didn’t say anything. He didn’t really talk much anymore, not that he was the chattiest person before. He simply turned his gaze to John, staring blankly at the man with tired eyes.

 

“It’s…Look, I know you don’t want to hear this but…it’s been four months.” John paused then sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked away, “What I’m saying is…do you want to have a burial for _them_?”

 

Waylon stopped his slight swaying, practically turning to stone. His eyes went too wide as he stared at his _friend_. His hands twitched and the listless lethargic feeling that had previously enveloped him _vanished_.

 

John had no time to prepare before Waylon was suddenly on him, deceptively strong hands wrapped around his neck and too wide eyes burning with _rage_.

 

“ _How dare you…!_ ” Waylon whispered even as John struggled, “ _Filthy **bastard**. _ I will NEVER give up on my boys!”

 

John struggled, clawing at Waylon’s hands and arms. His lungs burned and he felt an almost consuming fear at the madness in Waylon’s eyes. He kept mouthing “Oh god, oh god.” As he fought his way out of Waylon’s grasp. Waylon wasn’t heavy nor was he actually that strong but he was cunning. Every time John almost got free, it seemed like Waylon would find another way to keep him down.

 

Just as black crept to the edges of his vision, John was able to shove his legs under Waylon and kick the man away and into the wall.

 

Waylon crashed into the wall, his head cracking against the plaster. His sight went spotted and hazy as he fell to his knee’s clutching his head. He made a sound of pain then slightly looked up, his eyes narrowing at his _friend_.

 

“My sons are _alive_ you _fucker_. If you ever _dare_ to say they’re not…I’ll gut you like a _whore_.” Waylon hissed, the words spilling from his lips easier than they should. Even that cursed word that felt like hot sin on his lips made him feel frightfully _wonderfully_ feral.

 

Somehow, it didn’t matter, the fear that John was showing him. It didn’t matter that bruises were already forming on his friend. It didn’t matter that John would now never speak to him again.

 

He guessed that he should count his blessings that John just ran out instead of calling the police. Maybe it was one last deed as an ex-friend, an apology for what he said. Waylon decided to accept that apology and not chase after the worthless _whore_.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

6 months. 26 weeks. 182 days. He knew the hours and even the minutes. But more than anything, it had been too long since he had last seen his precious boys. Honestly, he was at the end of his tether and he just wanted it to end. Maybe his boys were truly gone…not dead by Eddie’s hands. If he knew one good thing about the mad man, it was that he knew Eddie wouldn’t harm a child. He’d never come anywhere close to becoming like his father.

 

But…if his kids had run and Eddie had not taken them. Or even if Eddie had but his boys got away….so many bad things could have happened and _it’s been too LONG!_

 

Waylon curled up and sobbed into his hands, his chest feeling like a broken chasm. He felt delirious with depression; to the point that he ached to just _scream_. Though, really, what was stopping him.

 

Just like that, his restraint snapped and he shot to his feet _screaming_.

 

He screamed with rage, terror, insanity, and anguish. He screamed, screeched, shouted, and bellowed, anything that made him forget the emptiness in his chest for just a moment. He screamed until his throat was raw and he could taste blood on the back of his tongue.

 

Then-…then he…

 

It was a blur.

 

The next time the world around him was clear, Waylon found himself in a white room, hooking up to a machine with an I.V. drip. He stared at the hollowed cord emotionlessly, not really caring of the why or how.

 

A nurse came in.

 

She seemed surprised that he was awake then she told him that a neighbor had called, worried about all the screaming. They had found him face down in the kitchen; an overdose by over the counter medication.

 

And that…that didn’t surprise Waylon. Instead, he just started to laugh, a too breathy sound that spoke of how ruined his throat was. It was then that Waylon knew how screwed up he’d become, because…right behind the nurse…was _Lisa_ ; Lisa, who was looking at him as if he was just a bug on the ground.

 

She still looked like a bleeding angel

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“ **Waylon…** ” She was speaking again. Two months since he tried to kill himself, one month since he got out of the hospital, faking well enough that the doctors had thought him _better_ …or at least good enough to return with a watcher.

 

8 months since he’d last seen his boys.

 

“ **Still hiding. Still useless…** ” Lisa whispered like a demon in his ear and Waylon just giggled, madness seeping into the sound.

 

“ **Still living in this _fucking_ apartment where I _died_.** ”

 

Waylon pressed his hands to his face, digging his fingertips into his skin until he felt pain. His giggles shook his body but then they abruptly stopped. And the delirious grin fell from his face as someone knocked on his door. He turned his head, the front door knob turned and the watcher came in.

 

“Miss Larthen…has it been a week already?” Waylon said, his voice pleasant yet cool.

 

“Yes, Mr. Park.” Her voice was chirpy, irritating to his ears but he kept his smile.

 

She asked her questions, subtly tried to get how he was really feeling, and went about as if this was normal. He knew her tricks, he knew her lies but he went along with it and when she finally left three hours later, he was almost shaking with rage.

 

The entire time, Lisa had been _taunting_ him.

 

“ **Pathetic-** ” Lisa began but Waylon whipped around, his patients snapping.

 

“SHUT UP!! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!” Waylon shouted, glaring at his personal bleeding angel, “What do you know about pathetic!? You know what’s pathetic!? YOU DIED!!”

 

Lisa sneered but Waylon wasn’t done.

 

“You _died_ and _left us_! You left me alone and now our kids are gone and I’m going FUCKING INSANE!”

 

She laughed at him.

 

“ **Oh poor Waylon…doesn’t even realize that he’s been losing it since Mount Massive.** ”

 

“SHUT UP!!”

 

“ **Don’t get so mad _whore_ …**”

 

Waylon’s breath caught and he bit back a scream. His arms trembled and he gripped a lamp without thought, chucking it at Lisa’s form. The lamp shattered against the wall behind her, hard enough that the shards rebounded and cut his outstretched hand. His body trembled and he fell to his knees, covering his ears as he began sobbing.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Waylon-…Are you listening?” Mrs. Larthen spoke, drawing Waylon’s attention back to her.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Larthen.” Waylon smiled at her.

 

Her image flashed before him again and he saw her speaking out of a gaping hole of a mouth, missing teeth and her tongue, corners split into a Glasgow smile. She smiled; splitting her cheeks further then spoke.

 

“You’ve done so well, these past three months. The doctors decided that you didn’t need me anymore.” She said, the empty sockets of her eyes squinting happily.

 

“Really?” Waylon made himself sound suitably surprised then let his lips form a grin, “I’m glad, you’ll be able to be with your husband more!”

 

Mrs. Larthen giggled and oh…he wanted to grab a knife and shove it through her voice box. The urge makes him smile wider.

 

“Didn’t you say you two were trying for children?” Waylon asked with a tilt of his head, mentally daring her to shove it into his face again. For her to practically shout that he was a failure as a father, that he hadn’t held his own boys for ten months now.

 

Oh gods…it’s been almost a year.

 

Waylon wanted to laugh.

 

“Yes!” Larthen chirped, placing her hands over his stomach, “I’m so looking forward to it, John is already half way done with the nursery. We’re just so excited!”

 

“I wish you the best of luck. Children are a blessing…” Waylon said, crinkling his eyes to make a sort of fond look.

 

He saw her stomach splitting open like a gaping monsters mouth, gnashing its razor teeth.

 

“Thank you, Waylon.” She said so affectionately that he had to bite the inside of his cheek until it bled to make sure he wouldn’t laugh. Then she checked her feminine watch and sighed, “Well, I must be going now…”

 

Larthen stood as did Waylon and he showed her to the door. She stopped and turned before he could close the door and said, “Though this is my last official visit, I’d like you to call me some time. It was a joy to get to know you Waylon and I’d love to stay friends.”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Larthen. I’ll call you soon.” Waylon said, keeping his smile as he shut the door. He waited, listening to her footsteps fade as his lips trembled.

 

Mad giggles spilled from his throat and he pressed his hands to his face.

 

“Oh!” He gasped roughly, “I want to **hurt** her!” Waylon laughed harder, bowing over and clutching at his aching stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth from the earlier bite and he grinned, licking his lips.

 

Eerie laughter echoed in his head, creating a discordant harmony with his own.

 

“ **Poor, poor Dear. How do you survive with all this chaos in your mind…?** ” Lisa said with a cruel tone, “ **Really…you should just end it…then again, you already failed with that too.** ”

 

Waylon ran a hand down his face, still grinning. How did he live? He couldn’t remember anymore. What was it like without Lisa constantly tormenting him, without his sons missing, and they were a happy family. He had a vague memory but his mind was so crowded he barely knew up from down.

 

Oh…He guessed it didn’t matter anymore…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Happy anniversary Lisa…” Waylon said, tipping his head back as he lay on his couch, “It’s been a year…right down to the time.” He chuckled humorlessly, for once feeling completely sober. He didn’t even have the urge to smile let alone giggle.

 

He slowly blinked and looked around, noticing that he was alone.

 

“Oh…now you’re ignoring me…” He mumbled.

 

He stared at the walls and slowly felt like the walls were creeping towards him. His breath became short and he quickly pushed himself up. He needed to get out, to walk and hope that the cold night air would keep his head clear. He barely stopped to put on shoes before walking out of his apartment room and making his way out of the building. His sweats did well enough to keep his legs warm in the cold air but his overlarge threadbare shirt did nothing to help.

 

Waylon crossed his arms and began walking down the sidewalk. The path forked, one leading to the back of the building and the other to the main street. He took a right to the back of the building and just listened to how his shoes gently slapped against the pavement.

 

“Mommy…”

 

Waylon froze, the young voice tickling his senses like familiarity.

 

“Mommy.”

 

Waylon felt himself break out into cold sweat. He slowly turned towards the tree line surrounding the apartment building and his eyes widened.

 

“D-Daniel…?” Waylon choked out, staring at his eldest son. He stumbled forward, his eyes taking in how his boy looked like a little gentleman, in a button up and black slacks. He was scared that this was just another illusion but then Daniel _smiled_ at him and Waylon tripped over his own feet, trying to get to his boy. He dropped down to his knees in front of Daniel, his eyes burning with tears as he yanked his boy into his arms.

 

“Daniel!” Waylon sobbed, hugging his boy tightly. It felt like his heart was finally beating after months of being cold when Daniel hugged him back tightly.

 

“Daniel, are you okay?! Where have you been! I’ve been looking everywhere…Where’s Jonathan!? Is he with you? Are you both okay?!” Waylon rambled, pulling away just slightly so he could look at Daniels face then pulled him back into his arms, “Oh gods you’re really here…”

 

“Don’t worry Mommy. We are just waiting for you now. We want to be a family again.” Daniel mumbled, pressing closer to Waylon.

 

Waylon’s heart skipped then went cold as he finally registered what Daniel had been saying. His limbs trembled and he was vaguely relieved that his voice didn’t reveal his horror as he whispered, “Mommy…? We…?”

 

A branch snapped and Waylon flinched, holding Daniel tighter as he slowly turned his head towards the sound. His lips trembled and little hysterical giggles slipped out as he saw Eddie there with a hand on the back of Jonathan’s neck.

 

Eddie grinned, his eyes alight with the same fevered heat they had a year ago. Those eyes seemed to consume his very being as Eddie said, “Come now Darling. I would never harm our children.” He chuckled as if they shared an inside joke then said, “Let’s go Darling, our children need their mother.”

 

Waylon giggled harder, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

He tried, he tried so hard…but it was for nothing now.

 

Waylon slowly stood up, picking Daniel up with him. His lips stretched into such a wide grin that it hurt and his body shook with his giggles that were more like sobs. Then…

 

Then he took a step towards Eddie.

 


End file.
